powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Chelia Amicus
Chelia Amicus is a respected mage of the Amicus clan, who is one of Sherria Amicus's many memory vessels; she is also a Wizard Saints candidate and the leader of Kawaii Five-0 and the cousin of Cynthia Amicus. She is partnered with Hibiki #18. Backstory Appearance Chelia is a well endowed young woman with shoulder length brown hair that is usually held up in two pig tails by black bows and cool brown eyes. She generally wears her school uniform, which consists of a white collared shirt worn under a beige sweater-vest which in turn is worn under a dark blue blazer and the school insignia on the left breast pocket. The lower half includes a plaid mini skirt, black dress socks and brown loafers. Personality She is a silly and energetic girl who only wishes the best for her friends and family. Her only desire is to protect those she holds dear to her heart, or who gives her a meat bun. She also comes off as somewhat of a klutzy ditz, though this trait belies her true aptitude as Sherria's Memory Vessel. She cares deeply for her close friends and cannot stand when they fight each other. Chelia would put herself in danger for the sake of someone else, even if she never formally met them. Chelia often gives nicknames to those she meets so she can try to easily remember them later. She does actually know who they are, but prefers the nickname routine. Powers Knowledge Assimilation- Chelia is able to download the skills and abilities of anyone Destiny City has on record and knowledge of parallel versions of herself, as well as any knowledge she requires, by simply touching a computer or just wanting to know. What knowledge attained from touching a computer is completely random. Truth Perception- She can perceive reality, allowing her to sense the whole truth no matter how it is hidden. If she is questioning someone, she will automatically know if target is lying and sense the truth. She cannot be tricked by anyone no matter how talented they think that they are. Toy Pistol Magic- She can focus magical energy into the tips of her fingers and release it to shoot powerful magic bullets that cannot be seen until impact. She commonly attacks by, positioning her hand to mimic the appearance of a gun, something which allows her to fire magical bullets from her stretched out index and middle finger in rapid succession. These are powerful enough to pierce through flesh. She's capable of performing the attack with both hands simultaneously, as if she were "dual-wielding". *Energy Rapture Bullet- A type of magic bullet that causes the targets energy to expand and explode within them causing pain. *Piercing Bullet- Chelia mimics with her hands the appearance of a gun and then bends slightly her index and middle fingers, creating a Magic sphere in the air from where a powerful piercing bullet is fired towards the target. *Esoteric Toy Blaster- She can fire off a powerful blast made of pure magical energy that destroys everything in its path. Psionic Magic Transcendence- *Toy Army- While not as strong or versatile as Sherria's Brilliant Imitation, Chelia's Toy Army allows her to summon artificial versions of whoever she wants. *Backdoor- Chelia is able to find and use shortcuts around/through the universe, as well as find shortcuts into it and outside of it, which is supposed to be impossible as universe has no borders/boundaries or exits. **Kaleidoscope Gateway Magic- She can teleport concepts and people anywhere she wants metaphysical or not; as long as she has a clear idea where she wants them to go. She can negate absolute immortality by teleporting the concept of mortality or death into her enemy. She can even travel to alternate realities with ease. Spells All Divide: The All Divide spell has the ability to Divide the power of Chelia's opponents by half after coming into physical contact with them every 10 seconds. The halved powers are then added to her own powers. If the added power exceeds the amount that the Chelia can safely contain, the excess magical powers is then expelled out into her bust, which allows Chelia to always be at her highest potential. Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet